Pięć Zmysłów
by CocoBjork
Summary: AU. Kolory są tym, w co wierzę. Kolory są tym, co kocham. W takim razie dlaczego tracę własne zmysły na widok zwykłego srebra... GinxRan. Oneshot.


**Bleach i postacie nie należą do mnie.**

**Pairing: GinxRan**

**Mój pierwszy fanfik na tej stronie i w tym fandomie. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy lub niejasności. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest tak źle... :)**

**Komentarze mile widziane.**

**PIĘĆ ZMYSŁÓW**

Zaczęło się całkiem zwyczajnie. Zwykły, mdły dzień. Deszczowe chmury zbierały się na niebie, zawisały nad ziemią i groziły całej ludzkości, że wypłaczą na nią wszystkie swoje smutki. Niebo było barwy woskowej żółcieni. Daleko mu było do odcienia głębokiego srebra, który tak uwielbiałam. Uprzedzając wszelkie możliwe pytania i wątpliwości, wyrażę się jasno i zrozumiale: najpierw kolory, potem ludzie w swoim ciasnym gorsecie ograniczeń i zasad. Nieszczęśliwi. Nigdy nie rozumiałam ich zachowania, a oni nie pojmowali wielorakości barw na świecie. Czerwony słynie z gwałtowności, ale gdy zmieszany z bielą zamienia się w delikatną pastelę leniwego zadowolenia, ma on tysiące odcieni i może przedstawiać miliony różnych emocji. Ludzie zauważają kolory jedynie na początku i na końcu , nie dostrzegają mnogości ich tonacji i bogactwa ich przekazu. Ja je kocham i znajduję w nich ucieczkę od wszechobecnej racjonalności wyczuwalnej w powietrzu.

Za najlepszy przykład przysłużyłaby ławka na przystanku autobusowym za miastem. Ciemnozielona z malachitową krawędzią, stojąca na czterech pistacjowych nogach. Nad głowami czekających rozwierał się palisandrowy baldachim otwierający widok popielatego nieba powyżej. Przychodziłam na tamtą ławkę dzień po dniu, od kiedy pamiętam. Nigdy w życiu nie jechałam autobusem, ale tego dnia było inaczej. Miałam towarzysza. Siedział przy mnie z rozluźnionymi ramionami pokrytymi beżowym materiałem, ale tym, czym przyciągnął moją uwagę najbardziej, były jego włosy. Koloru srebrnego. Nie odezwałam się ani słowem, a zamiast tego obserwowałam przemiany nieba na jaśniejsze tonacje. Po pięciu minutach mężczyzna wsiadł do malinowego autokaru przy krawędzi ulicy, ale zanim zniknął, spojrzał na mnie i powiedział coś nieoczekiwanego.

- Perłowe niebo.

Miał rację. Tej samej nocy straciłam swój pierwszy zmysł.

Następnego ranka nie czułam smaku kawy, grzanki ani bekonu. Zauważyłam za to fakturę chrupiącego pieczywa, zapach ciemnej kawy, słyszałam odgłos łamiącej się skórki. Byłam zadowolona. Tego dnia ponownie wybrałam się na przystanek autobusowy i ponownie spotkałam nieznajomego towarzysza kolorowej podróży. Jego oczy miały niewątpliwie odcień fiołkowy, ale z perłowym niebem nad nami przybierały błękitnego połysku. Byłam ciekawa, jak wyglądają w innym świetle. Nie czułam smaku jedzonego przeze mnie jabłka, ale widziałam jego kolor, więc nie byłam zmartwiona. Nieznajomy powiedział, że on również traci zmysły. Kolejnej nocy zabrano mi zmysł węchu.

Po nastaniu dnia nie potrafiłam rozpoznać żadnego z zapachów, dla których budziłam się każdego dnia. Zaczęłam tracić pamięć moich wspomnień. Przeszłość zapadła w mgłę zapomnienia, kiedy nie pamiętałam żadnego z zapachów, które mnie z nią łączyły. Niemożliwość skupienia się na minionych błędach doprowadziła do życia teraźniejszością. Żyłam chwilą i cały czas widywałam nieznajomego na ciemnozielonej ławce. Przypominał mi, że zawsze pozostają kolory, kiedy patrzyłam na złocisty odcień jego skóry. Z jego pomocą i bez jego wiedzy świat kręcił się dalej.

Następny był słuch. Otwierając oczy, nie usłyszałam zwyczajowego ćwierkania ptaków, krzyków dzieci, odgłosów listonosza i zamykanych drzwi samochodów. Całkowita i przerażająca cisza. Nie słyszałam własnego płaczu. Tego dnia mężczyzna nie wsiadł do autobusu, przesiedzieliśmy razem cały dzień, obserwując barwy nieba. Nie usłyszał, co do niego mówiłam, a ja nie zrozumiałam, co powiedział do mnie. Byliśmy szczęśliwi: ja, on i kolory.

Po jakimś czasie, kiedy minęła niezliczona ilość wspólnie przesiedzianych dni, palisander nad nami zaczął tracić swój blask. Powoli czarna mgła ogarniała różowe niebo, a ja nie potrafiłam powstrzymać własnego smutku. W ten właśnie sposób ginie mój kolorowy świat, zanurzając się w hebanową noc i pozostawiając mnie w ciemności. Nieoczekiwanie poczułam ciepło dłoni na moim ramieniu i uchwyciłam się go jak kotwicy. Świat nie istniał. Zanurzonej w mroku pozostało jedynie uczucie bliskości nieznajomego mężczyzny, który stał się dla niej wszystkim. Pomimo tego nadal widziałam pociechę w kolorach. Wiedziałam, że mimo że nie mogę ich zobaczyć, nadal są tam, gdzie były. Nie zmieniły się one, ale zmieniłam się ja.

Siedziałam więc na ciemnozielonej ławce z malachitową krawędzią, obok mężczyzny o fiołkowych oczach i srebrzystych włosach do końca mych dni. Byłam szczęśliwa.


End file.
